


Christmas, Feelings, Luffy, and other things Marco hates

by Justm3h



Series: Plotted Stories Half-Written [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Hallmark inspired, Idiots in Love, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Or as much as you get when magic exists, that moment where you refuse to accept Pops first name is actually Newgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justm3h/pseuds/Justm3h
Summary: “I want my brothers to be happy.”That was the wish Head Elf Marco was sent to fulfill just weeks before Christmas, their busiest time of year at the North Pole.He wasn’t sure who he had managed to anger so deeply, but he couldn’t help but be annoyed by Pops, the holiday, and this Luffy D. Monkey.Best get it over with as fast as possible.If only he was that lucky.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Monkey D. Luffy, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Thatch
Series: Plotted Stories Half-Written [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205341
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Christmas, Feelings, Luffy, and other things Marco hates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally plotted and written in Dec 2017. Sketches and designs done in Dec 2018. Revised, edited, and art for Title Card and comic done in this last week.
> 
> Enjoy this silly Hallmark styled story, two years in the making.
> 
> Big thanks as always to Midnightluck for her edits and the title. I don’t know what I would do without you.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

For just as many generations Edward Newgate had been Saint Nicholas, Marco has been by his side, filling any role he needed. That’s why magic made all the elves for after all.

At first he was just a lowly apprentice, then a toy maker like most of his brothers, but finally they had discovered his talents with management. Numbers, charts, and attention to detail had soon had him at the top. Marco was Head Elf, in charge of most of the day-to-day up in the North Pole.

Recently, however, Edward’s health had been failing; the years were finally catching up to him. With that came thoughts of him stepping down from his role as Santa. He had to start looking for a successor, and Marco feared the day when he'll no longer be working for the man he so fondly called Pops.

As December of the year rolled around, the workshop was in full swing as the 16 departments worked to their full capacity.

It was as Marco and Pops were going through another list of good children that Pops came across an interesting case. He showed the name to Marco, who pulled up the child. Luffy D. Monkey had just barely made it onto the Nice list after he’d bounced off and on during the year like a rubber ball. The handwritten letter attached to the file was a charming callback to the old days, with crossed out words and all done in crayon, but there were no toys listed or dreams of pets. 

His only wish was for his brothers to be happy. 

"I want you to go fulfill that boy’s wish," Pop said firmly, holding the letter out to Marco.

"What?! During this time of year?!" Marco was awake for most hours of the day at this point; sleep was impossible and coffee fueled his every move. There was no time for a request like this.

"You’re the only one I trust to do this, son." 

"There must be someone else better for this? Haruta? Thatch?" 

Practically anyone would be a better choice, but Pops only laughed and forced him to take it. He stared at the letter and wondered if it was a test. Why would Pops test him now of all times?

"You have ‘til Christmas Eve! Good luck!"

Marco could not believe this fresh hell and just about stormed away to get this done as fast as possible. He set up lines of communication between himself and all the departments to call if they needed him, packed, threw on a glamour to hide his pointy ears, and headed out to what felt like the middle of nowhere.

And Pops wondered why his Christmas spirit was gone.

===

It was a small town, Foosha; just a little thing with under 5,000 residents. Its main street was already covered in lights and the central square had a large tree for added holiday spirit. It was cute, if Marco cared for that sort of thing, but he was long since desensitized to the merry joy of the holiday that caused him such headaches.

The elf looked at the piece of paper he had taken with him. Ever prepared, he had written down the address of a place where he could rent a room for the month, if this indeed took that long to accomplish. 

A patch of ice made his day just a bit worse as he slipped and fell. A groan was all he managed to voice before laugher hit his ears. Looking up, he saw the same blinding grin that he had just seen the day before. 

So this was Luffy.

"Shishishi~ That looked like it hurt, Mr. Pineapple!" Pineapple? "You're new, right? My name is Luffy!" 

"Marco." 

"Mario?" 

"No, Marco." 

"Nomaro?" 

"Its Marco, yoi!" 

Luffy just laughed again, calling him a silly pineapple. How was he going to put up with this child? Hopefully his brothers were different. 

"Hey, do pineapples poop?" 

_ Very _ different.

"Do you know where the Foosha Inn is?" Marco cut off, hoping the different topic would distract him from his question.

"Ahhh! Are you staying with Makino? Yeah! I can show you!" 

"Wait, just-" 

Luffy grabbed on to his hand, dragging him forward. Marco helplessly allowed the boy to pull him along, noticing the amused looks on passersby and shopkeepers. Apparently the child's actions were not unusual. 

The inn wasn't much further down the road, decked out in lights and garlands; it was a picturesque sight. Luffy pushed open the door with a gusto Marco never could have managed himself. “Makino! I found a pineapple looking for a place to stay!"

A woman turned around, confused. "A pineapple? That's a bit out of season, Luffy- Oh! I'm so sorry, sir! Luffy has a way of explaining things, doesn't he?" She giggled as the boy ran towards her in a flying hug. "My name is Makino and I run this inn. The restaurant and bar connected next door are also a part of my establishment. How can I help you today?" 

“I was hoping to rent a room.”

“Oh my, this is my busiest time of year.” She pulled out a calendar from behind the front desk, flipping through until she landed on the right page.

“I apologize, I realize it’s a tad inconvenient on such short notice.”

“It seems there was one late cancellation, but it’s for a suite. Would that be acceptable?”

“That will be fine.” The extra cost would come out of Pops’ alcohol fund. Served him right.

“And how long will you be staying for?”

As long as it takes. “Until Christmas. I’m afraid this trip was my family’s way of giving me an early gift. I’ve been ousted for a ‘well deserved break’.”

“Oh my, and so close to the holidays.”

“Yes, it’s very ill-timed but…” he shrugged, not wanting to lie more.

“Well, let me show you to your room. Luffy, try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone, okay?”

The boy nodded, rushing away with as much energy as he had when he’d entered, very likely to get into trouble despite her wishes.

“That boy, I swear.” Makino got right to business as she showed him the way, explaining the times for provided meals and other amenities. As an afterthought, she added a list of local events he was more than welcome to attend. 

"The holidays are quite a big deal around here. We encourage all visitors to join in on the festivities." 

"Ah... I see..." He shook off her attempts to carry his things, the two making their way up to his room. It was lovely just like the rest of the building, and the Christmas cheer was sickening.

"Do you like our decorations?" 

"Feels just like home, yoi." 

"Ah, that's so sweet of you! Thank you!" 

"....mmm."

Makino slipped away, encouraging him to settle in and allowing him the chance to gather his wits.

Why did he have to do this? He mechanically put clothes in drawers, a laptop on the desk, things in the attached bathroom. A look at the fireplace and snap of his finger set the wood inside ablaze.

No new messages of any importance, ignoring the handful of texts from Thatch about useless stuff. Marco groaned, wanting to be anywhere but  _ here _ . 

With nothing better to do, he walked back down to the lobby where Luffy was still loitering around. 

"Pineapple man! You took so long! I've been waiting for you." 

"Why is that?" 

"I'm gonna show you around! Makino says it’s good to be kind to visitors!" 

"All right..." It couldn't hurt, he hoped.

The tour was something he really should have expected from the kid. This place has the best candy, this other had the best meat. It was so focused on food, Marco didn't even realize when they stopped in the park. 

"Merry-Go park is my favorite, though! Me and my friends have a secret base and everything!" 

"Oh, a secret base? Where?" 

"Over by the rock--hey, no fair!" Luffy huffed, and Marco smiled. The kid did have an odd charm to him.

"Are you okay?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You don't look happy." 

"You just met me, yoi. How would you know?" 

"I just do!"

He took it all back. What a brat! Marco stared furiously down at the child who was causing him so much annoyance. 

"I'm going back to the inn. It's late; you should go home." He could deal with finding and helping the brat’s brothers tomorrow. 

"OH! I'll walk you back!" 

"No, I--" Dragged again forward, Marco thought maybe Pops was just trying to punish him for cutting off his sake.

And if Marco heard one more Christmas carol, he'd  _ scream _ .

It was dark by the time they got back to the inn, and the restaurant was half full of people, with several at the bar. Marco noticed the new face behind the counter as Luffy dashed forward again. How did the brat have this much energy? "ACCCCCCE!" 

The man laughed and spun Luffy around. "Luffy, where have you been?!" 

"I was showing a pineapple around!" 

"A pineapple?" Marco froze as the man looked him in the eye for the first time. The two looked alike; could they be related? As the man sputtered and broke down laughing, Marco found in annoyance that they had similar senses of humor. "Oh my god, Luffy, you can't just call people fruit! Even if his head does look like a pineapple." 

"Well, excuse me then."

"Oh, oh man I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. My name is Ace D. Portgas. I help out Makino with odds and ends around here. Sorry if my little brother’s been causing you any trouble." 

Little... little brother—Of course. Of  _ course _ .

“Marco Newgate.”

“Pineapple head! You should eat with us, cause eating with people is better than eating alone!”

“Uh, you don’t have to. Luffy has a bad habit of stealing off of people’s plates.” Ace tried to give him an out, but it was a good opportunity to get to know the other.

“Sure, yoi.”

“Yoi?”

“Don’t start.”

Marco wasn’t expecting much from the food; Thatch had spoiled him for far to long. The food made him double-take, though,and his spoon nearly fell out of his hands, to the amusement of his dinner mates.

Ace made smalltalk, between eating and protecting his meal from Luffy’s reaching hands, asking about who he is and where he’s from.

“I’m in charge of running my father’s company; I handle most of the day-to-day tasks and keep everything ship-shape.” Or attempting to. There were always things that made things messy.

"What kind of company?" 

Marco smirked. “We specialize in toys." 

"Wow, so, not a great time to take a vacation, huh?" 

"Yes, but Pops insisted."

“You’re one of those workaholic types, aren’t you?”

“No comment.”

As they finished their meal, Ace’s treat at his insistence for humoring Luffy, they bid each other a good night, parting ways. The night was still rather young and Marco had some plotting to do.

===

A week passed, with Marco trying to figure out what the hell to do. Ace seemed happy, always smiling and checking up on Marco, recommending things to do in the area. Marco was admittedly kept busy enough between the remote work he could handle and keeping up with the hyper Luffy as he dragged him out on 'adventures'. 

Marco could swear he knew every inch of this town like the back of his hand at this point.

The town’s charm was starting to get to him. He found a smile for shopkeepers, a hum under his breath, and a small tingle at the thought what Luffy would come up with today.

That Friday of the first week, there's a commotion in the lobby when Marco returned from his walk. He stepped inside to Luffy in the arms of another blond man, happily chatting with each other as Makino and Ace stood around watching.

"Oh, Marco! Welcome back!" Ace called, waving him over. Marco was reluctant to join the group, but walked over, curiosity winning over courtesy. "Sabo, this is Marco, the guy Luffy has been calling Pineapple." This Sabo at least has the decency not to laugh, but that amused look revealed he probably already had before. "Marco, this is my brother from another mother, Sabo! He just got back from college for his holiday break.”

"Pleased to meet you." 

"Likewise, yoi." Brother? Oh,  _ brothers _ . Oh, hell no.

"Ace, you didn't tell me he had a verbal tic?" 

"Shhhhh, he doesn't like when you point it out, 'yoi'!" 

"Oh, you can stop that." Ace punched Sabo lightly in the shoulder, both grinning widely at one another.

That’s it--the idea flashed in his mind. That was how he could get them to be happy. The solution was to set each of them up with the other. Clearly the chemistry was already there, but with a little holiday magic…this could work.

He set it up to be just so  _ romantic _ , pulling ideas from the classics Izo liked to rave and rant about. Sleigh rides, magical walks, you name it. 

They all ended up going wrong in one way or another. How they could all end up so disastrously, he didn’t know; it was like he was being pranked.

While the elf was not having the best of luck with the dates, he warmed up more to the both of the brothers. A talk with Sabo here, helping Ace with something there, and just a bit of magic to help them. 

But there were a lot of moments where they’re all together, and it all clicked. 

Luffy's crew of friends against Marco, Ace and Sabo in a snowball fight. Breakfast in the morning with the brothers. It was... it was nice. Nicer than he would have expected it to be.

Marco didn't stop with just helping the boys. 

He was up late one night, unable to sleep. Marco wandered downstairs to find Makino stooped over a table in the restaurant full of bills, clearly needing the larger tables for just how much paper there was. She looked up, so scared for a moment, before realizing it was just her blond guest. “Oh, Marco, you scared me! I thought you might be one of the boys.”

“I’m sorry if I’m crossing a line but… is there something wrong?” He didn’t want to look too closely at the papers, though it was hard not to notice the numbers that covered them.

Makino hesitated, but clearly the problem had been building up for some time. “I- the inn… I’m not sure how much longer I can afford to keep it open.” She waved her hand at the many stacks of papers. “This has been one of our best seasons yet, but the numbers keep coming up in the red and I can't find the reason. I don’t know if it’s me or something else… I don’t want Ace or Sabo to know; they shouldn’t have to worry about something like this.” Tears formed as she choked out the words.

Marco sat down next to her, handing her a handkerchief he had magiced into existence without her noticing. “Here, I’m sure it can’t be that bad. Let me see if I can help find the problem.”

The woman dabbed at her face, catching tears before they could fall. “I couldn’t possibly ask that of you. You’re a guest and-“

“Makino, it’s fine. Please let me help you this time,” the blond assured her, patting her hand. She gave a stiff nod and he got right to work.

For the most part everything was well organized, as one would need to be to run not only an inn but also the attached restaurant.

“You’re rather good at this, aren’t you?”

Marco smiled. "I started helping Pops with his accounting ages ago, just at first trying to help in any way I could. He always worked so hard and I just wanted him to take it a bit easier. It just became a habit after..." He admitted that he started taking on more and more responsibilities as the years passed, until he got to this point. "I’m proud of my work and what I do, but it just... lost all of it's magic after a point."

It took another hour but they finally found the problem. It had been as simple as an accounting error. The Baratie was somehow being both counted as a separate restaurant and affiliated with the inn, and the results was that Makino was paying double for it. Likely it was something that had never been fixed when the two became joint entities. “If you fix this and re-file, you should be able to get some money back.”

Makino, on the cusp of crying, once more offered him something, anything for his help, but Marco just shook his head. 

“Makino, you've done more for me the last few weeks than I could ever repay you for." 

She smiled. "Me, or those boys?" Marco heated up. Nope, not going there. The wish was for them to be happy, and they couldn't be happy with  _ him _ .

===

Just a few days before Christmas, Marco was practically out of time. 

He had pulled every trick in the book and nothing had worked. There was no more feelings between the two now than when he had started. But then they start inviting him out, for ice skating, for walks, then finally to the festival the night before Christmas Eve.

It was a huge event; the whole town seems to have filled the streets. Portable fires flickered, keeping people warm in body while the cheer and merry activities had the same effect on the heart.

Marco was having a good time--no, a  _ great _ time. He smiled and laughed as Sabo and Ace led him around from stall to stall, having him taste every food in sight. It was the happiest he had felt in ages, and he was warm as the two pulled him in front of the large Christmas tree. 

"Having a good time?" 

"I am. it's been a long time since this holiday was anything worth celebrating. Thank you. Both of you."

The brothers looked at each other with matching grins. Sabo nudged Ace, who shoved him back, each looking more and more flustered by the second. 

"What is it, yoi?" 

"Marco, these last few weeks have been great. With you, I mean, and everything. It's been the best holiday season for us, too." 

Marco blinked, confused. What was he getting at? 

"What Ace is trying to say is that we like you. We like you a lot." 

"You're funny. You get along great with Luffy. It’s been nothing short of magic, hanging out with you this month... We were kinda hoping that... That you would go out with us."

"Wait, you two are-?" He looked between the two, mind racing.

"Together? Sabo, I thought you said we were obvious?" 

"I guess not? Did you really not notice?" 

“But ...  _ brothers _ ?”

“Oh, yeah. Luffy’s always been my adopted little bro so when Sabo and first started dating, he asked if Sabo was his new brother too and it stuck.”

Marco felt that migraine coming back with a vengeance. All that time? Oh gods, Thatch would never let him live this down.

The moment was broken when the most annoying ringtone version of Jingle Bell Rock exploded from Marco's pocket. Of course; speak of the devil.

He fished it out with an apologetic look to Ace and Sabo. "What is it Thatch?" 

_ "Marco, you gotta come home right now."  _

"What do you mean? What the hell did you do this ti-" 

_ "Damn it, Marco, it’s Pops!" _

Marco nearly dropped his phone. Pops? It can’t be- 

"Thatch, I'm on my way." 

_ "Yeah!" _

He hung up the phone in a flash, heart racing in panic. 

Ace touched Marco's shoulder, "What happened? Is it your dad?" 

"I have to go." 

"Marco, tell us." Ace held onto his jacket as Marco tried to pull away. 

"Let go!" 

"Marco, please, what’s wrong?" Sabo tried to step in but Ace wasn’t letting him go, and that's what Marco needed him to do. 

"I'm sorry." A snap, flash, blink, and Marco was  _ gone _ .

===

An instant later, Marco was home. Thatch was waiting for him, quickly pulling the elf down the hall towards Pops’ room. There he was, laid up in bed, connected to more medical devices than Marco had ever seen. There was a hitch in his throat and he stalked forward. Magic kept them young and spry, but magic had created elves, not Pops, and as much as magic slowed down aging, it did not stop it.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, son. It's not that bad," chuckled the man--oh was he really just a man? 

"He's lying; he had a heart attack," Bay reported, holding out a tablet for him to see. It wasn't good, but luckily not immediately life-threatening. Good, but that still left a huge problem. 

"You can't deliver presents this year. Not like this." Maybe not ever again, but he couldn't voice that.

"Then who's going to?" 

"I will." Marco had been behind the scenes for years and even traveled with Pops sometimes. He didn't want to do it alone but... "That's what this was all about right? Training me? You want me to replace you." Silence.

"You brat!" Pops burst out laughing, then coughed as the devices blared beeps and showed spikes. 

"I know you, Marco; you'd do an excellent job as Santa. But it would kill you on the inside. I've seen your spirit for this holiday die this last century. You still do everything right, but it brings you no joy. No, you are best suited for support, my son, and for teaching my successor and guiding him. And I trust your judgement above all." 

A breath.

"I have picked Luffy to become the next Saint Nicholas."

Marco froze. He wasn't--not him? The weight lifted by those words was more than Marco expected. It had been a hushed rumor that he hadn't wanted to believe, and now he didn't have to. 

"I agree, Pops... Though I think he's a little small for the suit right now." They both laughed.

"I'll still have to cover for you this year, old man. Thatch, I want all the department heads to see me in 15 minutes for a meeting. We have less than 24 hours to get this thing set." Thatch mock-saluted and dashed out the door. Marco was about to follow him--he needed to get his laptop before heading to the meeting room--when Pops grabbed his hand.

"I didn't know you would get your spirit back from his brothers. But I'm glad they make you happy."

The next few hours were a mad rush. Not much had changed since he left; everything is in working order. It was minutes before the first part of the world jumps to the 25th that Marco finally got the chance to breathe in front of a mirror. The suit didn't fit him all that well and he practically swam in the cloth, but it would do for one night. 

Thankfully. 

Thatch was waiting for him at the sleigh, a comforting grin on his face. It was all packed and ready to go. 

"You think you can eat all those cookies?" 

"After the day I've had? I don't think it will be too hard." 

"Safe travels, Marco." 

"Merry Christmas, Thatch."

A jingle of bells and the clopping of hooves signaled take off. The magic of the sleigh, of the spirit of the holiday, and the blessing of Father Time stills the world around him. 

Time to get to work.

===

The trip was slow at first, and it was harder than he had imagined by his lonesome. But it got easier as he got into the groove, and he was half way through his lists when he approached Foosha.

It looked even better from above, he had to admit. Fresh snow glittered in the moonlight. The elf wondered if Ace and Sabo had enjoyed it without him. Going to house after house, he got closer to the brothers, but it was nice to see Makino had indeed gotten her own Christmas wish to come true; she was sleeping peacefully in the arm of her returned husband.

Finally, he was there. He set the presents under their modest tree. All of them were cuddled up on the couch. It was cute, and Marco couldn't resist pushing a stray hair out of Sabo's face.

He let the magic slip, knowing he had to talk with them, twisting it away from their eyes and shaking them gently awake. Both jumped upright, realizing just who was standing in front of them. 

"Merry Christmas." 

"Oh holy shit. No. Nonono, you do not get to be Santa  _ freaking _ Claus after the stunt you pulled!" 

"Good thing I'm only a stand-in then."

Sabo tugged at Ace to stop him. "Wait, are you serious?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just take off-" 

"You literally just vanished into thin air!" 

"-but it was an emergency. Pops couldn't be Santa tonight so I had to step in." 

"Is he okay?" They both looked concerned, which touched his heart. 

"He'll be fine, he's a stubborn old man... I just wanted to let you know that... I wasn't lying about what I said. My time with you, I can't tell you what it meant to me. I don't want it to end so... Will both of you go out with me?"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment. In a flash they each grabbed a part of the oversized suit, pulling Marco down to their level, each kissing one of his cheeks. 

"We'd love to, you dork." 

"I think we asked you first, after all."

"As much as I want to stay... I really have to go. There's still a lot of presents to deliver." 

"Of course, 'Santa'. Wouldn't want to keep you from your milk and cookies." 

"Head Elf, actually, yoi." 

"Elf? No way, you don't have pointy ears." 

"Ace would know, he's stared at them enough." 

"SABO."

Marco laughs, shaking his head. "Later. You two need to go back to sleep. Rest well." 

"Merry Christmas, Marco." 

"See you tomorrow?" 

"I'll see what I can do." Marco let the magic slip back into place and their eyes drifted closed once again. It was hard, leaving, but the night was only half over and there were still things to do.

He finished, touching back down in the North Pole as the spell fell from the world. Another Christmas successful, even if they’d cut it a bit close. The celebratory party was already in full swing,and it was a worthy end to the long year. Marco wanted nothing more than to sleep for days but he had a promise to keep.

He made sure to clean up and check in with Pops before sneaking out. He'd miss the party but there’d always be more. Right now, he needed to go back to Foosha. Another snap of his fingers and he was standing outside their house. Marco hesitantly knocked on their door, realizing far too late he had no presents to give to them.

Marco just smiled as the door opened; Sabo's bed head was a nice match to Ace's normal style. 

"Merry Christmas." 

"Ugh, Coffee first," Sabo grumbled, leaving Marco to enter and close the door behind him. He walked in and found all of them in the kitchen, with Sabo nearly falling into his mug of coffee. 

"Sorry about that; he's practically useless before his first cup sets in," Ace chuckled, "You look like you could use a cup too." 

"Yes please."

It was nice, this peace. He woke a bit more with his first cup, then a second, watching as they moved from the kitchen to the living room where they opened presents. Luffy had a blast, throwing wrapping paper every which way, making a colorful mess.

The three adults curled up on the couch, Marco wearing a new pair of socks and a pineapple styled knit hat. 

"Sorry I didn't get anything for either of you." 

"Are you kidding?" 

"This is the best Christmas present ever." 

Marco, as he drifted off to sleep right there, could find nothing to argue about there.

The End

Que a few days later at the New Year's Eve party at the inn, guess who shows up? All of Marco's siblings, Thatch leading the charge. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you leaving?" 

"I was really hoping."

“Keep on hoping, brother mine. Now where are those new boyfriends of yours?”

“Thatch, no.”

“Thatch  _ yes.” _

_ Bonus Art: _

Designs for Head Elf Marco, I give him such ridiculous outfits (no regrets)

Santa Pops! The beard is actually a part of his coat.

And a gift, wrapped up all special for you all~

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my Art/Writing check me out on these places~ the new year is coming and I resolve to be better!
> 
> twitter/insta @justm3hart  
> tumblr @justm3h


End file.
